The Fight Inside Us All
by FronTierBrain
Summary: Eight kids sat in a circle. They've had but one thing in common. They had a problem they could not solve on their own. A suicidal cripple, a alcoholic drug addict, a teen mom, an anorexic, a girl with a broken family, a depressed shut-in, a girl who made a dumb mistake, and an outcasts who once had big dreams. This is their struggle to fight the demons inside of them. Highschool AU
1. Chapter 1

The Fight Inside Us All

8 teenagers sat in a circle. Staring into each other's eyes, looking to see who was brave enough to speak first.

One boy stood up, tired of waiting for his peers. All eyes were on him. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha." He began. "When your at the top everybody wants to be your friend. I had everything. Cool friends, hot girlfriend, respect and admiration. Just like my brother Itachi, as a matter a fact, I wanted to be the first to break his record." He paused for a moment. "But once you fall you realize just how quick all those friends disappear. When I was at my best, I was captain of the team. At my worst nothing more than a suicidal cripple." He finished then sat down.

The next boy followed. "I am Neji Hyuga, you probably know me, student council president, and "Hero" of the school, but the truth is I'm just like everyone else, I've got a limit and I can only handle so much.… I had to find something to turn to, find a way to escape. Drugs and alcohol were my only answer and soon became more important to me than anything else, it was so important, I didn't realize what my addiction was doing to me."

The first girl stood up. "Um it's Ino Yamanaka." She began awkwardly. "People say I sleep around and I won't lie and say it isn't true. Never really could handle the responsibility that came with holding one man, and as a result of that irresponsibility I became pregnant, and for the longest time no one was there for me.

A boy shorter then the previous two stood up. "Choji." He said quickly. "People say words don't hurt, but that's nothing but bullshit. Those guys didn't understand just how badly those words hurt. Those words can chew people up on the inside, no one stops until something big like suicide happens. Unfortunately in addition to being fat I was a coward. Didn't really have the guts to kill myself. But I wanted to make sure nobody ever called me fat ever again. So I decided not to eat. But I didn't know when to stop stopping."

It was a girl this time who stood up and gave Ino a wearily glance. "It's Sakura. I made a mistake okay. I sent one nude picture of myself to my ex and the picture spread everywhere and now I can never get rid of it. Eventually I just couldn't take it anymore, so I began to hurt myself.…" She ended it there.

"It's Shikamaru." A new boy introduced himself. "I was your average kid. Everybody always praised me for being a genius, I always disagreed. I just wanted to be great. Until my dad died, he inspired me to do everything and always get the highest grades to become valedictorian like he once did. But without him, I'd rather be a god damn cloud then live this life. Where everything is nothing but a drag…"

Then there was a girl. "Hinata". She answered the unasked question. "I was an honor-roll straight A student and I led the volleyball team to nationals. Soon though after my little sister entered middle school my parents began to fight a lot. I was so confused. Was it my fault? Then they separated. My sister Hanabi, my mother, people I've spent my entire life with were gone just like that. It hurt, it hurt more than anything."

They all finished talking, until there was one kid left, slightly isolated from the group. "This is stupid I've got nothing to share."

"Come on kid." The mediator, a smart man named Kakashi urged. "This is your last chance."

"Ugh." The boy sighed. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki. At one point in my life I had big dreams. I wanted to become the president. But those were nothing but stupid dreams. One mistake from my childhood and I was permanently labeled a monster. All I wanted was for their mocking voices to stop. Eventually I heard other voices. But this voices were different, they treated me like I was human, they truly understood. They wanted me to be happy." He paused for a moment and looked at his peers. "Which is why one day I decided to bring a gun to school. I wanted to kill everyone who had ever made fun of me to ensure it never happened again.

* * *

 **So… What did you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sasuke smiled when he heard his alarm, he knew exactly what day it was. The first day of his last year of highschool, something he'd been waiting on since school ended in late spring. He quickly got up to do everything he had to, quick shower, quick teeth brushing, quick hair drying. Everything looked perfect. Everything as perfect. He walked down stairs to find an empty household.

Well everything was almost perfect. His father was a very important politician, so his parents were overseas for the most part. Not that he minded it that much, they weren't that close anyone. There was one person he was close to. And that was his brother, the high school legend Itachi. Itachi was the perfect child, perfect grades, captain of the football team, volunteered, did community service and after college was even going to help his father in the government. Sasuke was totally different. He had his brothers looks and shared his love for football but that was it. His GPA wasn't great, he didn't enjoy working for free and didn't want to work in government. His father constantly reminded him of how different he truly was.

But there was one field where he could match his brother. Itachi held the record for most rushing yards at 11,232. Combining his past 3 years Sasuke only needed 4000 yards this year. To many it might've seemed like an untouchable record. But Sasuke wanted it more than anything, to finally beat his brother at something.

And he'd to anything to get it.

In a slight pang of jealousy he pushed over Itachi's trophy case and left his home. He was sure nothing was broken and he'd have to clean it up when he got home.

But that didn't bother him, right now nothing could.

* * *

Neji rushed to school. Why? No, he wasn't late. But he had to be the first one there, he had to be early. Why? Because that's what was always expected of him. Especially after last year when he saved everyone last year. He was the heroic class president friends to the nerds and jocks alike, allies of both populars and outcasts. Honestly the only reason he wanted to be class president was because he thought it would look nice on my college application. And him saving everyone was pure coincidence. He just noticed the fire before anyone else.

"Hey Prez." Neji heard and he smirked. He didn't even need to turn around, there was only one person who would go to school as early as him.

"Prez? A little to early for that isn't it Lee?"

"Well your obviously going to win if you run again this year."

"True, maybe I will." Neji thought.

"Although honestly I think you should take it easy this year, I mean the only real threat to your status as valedictorian is that Shikamaru guy, and even if he does beat you in grades you still excel over everyone in everything else."

"Maybe I will relax this year..."

"Wow I thought you'd never say tha but. I totally agree, we should relax while we're still youthful!"

"Still following Coach Guy's mentality's are you?"

"Of course he's the best possible teacher ever!" Lee said running ahead.

Neji smiled as he watched his friend.

"Sorry Lee, I can't relax just yet, not this year when everything is the most important."

* * *

Choji wandered around nervously, it as the day he had been dreading since school let out. The first day of school. He just had to pray, that he didnt have any classes with any of those jock assholes and this year might just be alright. After making it to his assigned locker he checked his schedule, and his first period of the day was the worst possible subject. P.E.

 _Physical Education..._

And his teacher was Mr. Heick.

Fuck.

The only gym teacher in this school that was even remotely bearable was Mr. Guy, and that was only because he was allowed to sit out most of the time. He'd have to switch... But there was no time today, and he definitely wouldn't want a bad grade in a class like gym. So he trudged along, not eager to go.

He prayed that he'd find at the very least one friendly face. They didn't even need to be friendly, as long as...

Oh come on.

On the bleachers all the way to the right all of the most popular kids in school. Chatting it up.

Sasuke wasn't so bad, he tended to ignore Choji. Sakura just laughed at him. Kiba pushed him around a lot. But the worst by far was Dosu. The guy always pushed him around the worst. There were a couple others, but he had never bothered with their names.

Coach Heick blew a whistle. "Alright brats since it's the first day Im sure you all know what that means. Dodgeball day!" He smiled a sinister smile. "So I guess we'll have the football captain pick his team, then everyone else can be on the other side."

So basically it was the populars and whomever they accepted versus the rejects. Choji thought sadly. People were crowding around Sasuke, who said nothing opting to let his friends do the picking.

Everyone who was smart enough to realized they weren't getting picked went to the left side of the court. While desperate sophmores such as a girl named Moegi begged.

Choji went to lean against the wall by the left side of the court. Next to a weird boy he noticed. He wore black hoodie and jeans, his face entirely covered by the hood.

"Alright, alright, now that it seems we've sorted everything out..." The coach said, putting dodgeballs down at the line. Then he blew the whistle. All the rejects were to scared to fight the populars. The jocks ran after those balls like it was open season.

One by one kids were shot down. Choji just observed, he wan't going to fight back. He didn't need to give them anymore of a reason to pick on him. One kid, Kyle Nelson was hit right in the nose, Choji was sure the boy lost a tooth, and had a bad nose bleed. Choji felt anger in hi boil. That boy didn't do anything wrong, none of them had.

"It's terrible isn't it." The boy in the black hood asked Choji. "How they're allowed to do whatever they want. Without any repercussions. Hell even some teachers over look this shit. This school hierarchy is insane."

"Yeah, but what can we do?" Choji asked the boy. The boy turned slightly towards Choji. Choji couldn't see his face but he did see blue eyes. But they might've well have been red. Choji could feel his rage.

"We can fight back." The boy said picking up the ball that hit Kyle and passed it to Choji. "We're stronger than they think, if we we're to challenge this stupid system."

Choji thought back to all the times Dosu had picked on and made fun of him.

"All the mocking voices would end... And youd never have to deal with them again."

Choji smiled at the thought.

"Just use your anger!" The boy told him and Choji complied, throwing the ball as hard as he could straight into Dosu's face. Everyone paused to see Dosu land flat on his back. Even the coach didn't believe it. When Choji turned back to look at the hooded boy, all he found was nothing.

* * *

 _ **I'd just like to take a moment to thank everyone who followed, favorited and commented on the 1st chapter of the story. And let me say this Sasuke ISNT the main character of this story, most chapters will follow a different perspective.**_

 _ **And one more thing… All pairings in this story will be true to the actual manga… so yeah.**_

 _ **I didn't like the way the second chapter went so im rewriting it. Trying to update more frequently.**_


End file.
